Darkest Before Dawn
by A 1970 Corvette
Summary: Someone is gathering the Millennium Items. Can Ryou, Yugi, Malik, Atem, and Bakura be enough to stop this new evil? AU


**!Disclaimer!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, it's hard to believe , I know. I also don't own a 1970 Corvette, Q-35 Matter Modulator, or anything else mentioned in this story.**

**AN: So here begins my first actual story! W00t! This chapter isn't too exciting but I had to give some exposition. Unlike most Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics, I most likely will not have romance because I haven't ever written romance nor do I think it will be plot worthy. However, if I feel up to it and if there is a large enough demand I'll try (TRY being the key word) to work something into the plot. As most fanfics go, Malik= the-kinda-bad-but-then-paled-in-comparison-to-his-yami-and-then-he-turned-good-Marik, and Marik= the-I'll-kill-you-and-then-mail-you-to-your-mother-Marik.**

"And under no circumstances should you come into my room while I have company. Got it?" Bakura said.

"Yes, master," replied Ryou sarcastically.

"Good night then yadonushi," Bakura said, standing up.

"Good night," Ryou sighed. 'He brought another girl today? What makes him so popular with the girls? It's not like we look that different.' Ryou pondered that as he made himself dinner.

Ryou's thoughts flashed to how Bakura had gotten his own body. 'It feels like it just happened yesterday,' Ryou thought. He remembered what had happened, just at the beginning of the ceremonial duel…

…_Ryou sighed as he saw Yugi put the Millennium Puzzle into the last niche. He felt as if he didn't belong here, as if all he did was hinder Yugi and his friends. 'No, it was the spirit's fault. I had nothing to do with it.' He was snapped out of his thoughts when suddenly the Puzzle started shining, and then the entire slate. A howling wind blew from the door, and the eye on it glowed brightly. Ryou suddenly felt faint and nauseous, so he leaned up on the wall of the room. Ryou looked up and saw, to his surprise, Yugi's shadow parted into two shadows, and then Yugi himself split into two, the two Yugis being transparent until they both were apart, then they both solidified. The faintness disappeared, and was replaced with a pulling sensation. Like a part of his soul was being ripped from his body. Ryou was surprised when he heard a dull thud on the floor. He spun around only to see a mirror image of himself, sprawled out on the stone ground. The words that he heard next almost made him fall face flat on the floor as well._

"_Help… …me," The other Ryou said. Ryou knew the voice. Bakura. The others, however, did not. In fact, most of them thought Ryou said it. Once they saw the body on the ground, however, they knew who said it._

"_You!" Atem yelled, running towards Bakura._

"_No! Don't hurt him!" Ryou pleaded while jumping protectively in front of Bakura's form ._

"_Why not? He tried to kill everyone in this room at least once. He's too dangerous top keep alive," Atem countered._

_That statement made Ryou hesitate. 'Why do I want to protect him? He made my life hell!' "He needs help," Ryou said, trying to sound brave. 'Why did I say that?' Ryou thought again._

"_Well then, you help him. I could care less about him," Atem growled. Everyone else in the room was starting to edge toward the exit. Just then, though, Malik stepped forward._

"_How? How is he still alive? Wasn't he defeated?" Malik inquired._

_A weak voice sounded behind Ryou, "I… I saved some of my soul inside my host. Just in case. What I didn't expect, is that… …that… what would happen if Zorc was defeated. He… was controlling me as much as I was controlling my host. He's… …gone now." and then Bakura collapsed._

"_He's not staying with me, that's for sure," Honda said._

'Then Atem stayed, in order to make sure Bakura had changed' Ryou thought. 'At least Bakura's acting like a normal person now. The first few weeks I thought he was in a coma.' Ryou finished his meal then went to sleep, trying hard not to imagine what Bakura was doing with his "guest".

Ryou was woken up by a large amount of racket and swearing from Bakura's room. 'As if yesterday night wasn't loud enough' he thought, pulling a pillow over his ears. Just then, someone threw open the door to his room.

"Yadonushi, wake up!" Bakura yelled, pulling the covers off of Ryou's bed.

"What the hell is your problem? Can't a hikari sleep here?" Ryou grumbled, pulling a pillow off his face.

"It's gone! The Ring! My Ring!" Bakura said frantically, worry visible in his chocolate brown eyes. "Did you see my guest leave?"

"No, I didn't," Ryou replied while putting on some clothes. "What, did she steal from the Thief King?"

"Shut up and get ready to leave. We gotta go find that stupid broad before she pawns it!" Then Bakura sped out of the room.

_Meanwhile, at the Ishtar's house…_

"Come on Isis! We have to go!" Malik yelled.

"Just a moment," Isis replied.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago!" Malik grumbled. Isis then simply ignored Malik, grabbing all of her necessary belongings for their trip. Just as she was about to leave she remembered something. 'The necklace,' she thought, 'Might as well bring it.' She went back to her room and grabbed the item. Just as her fingers touched metal, a cold washed over her body, numbing her senses. Her unfocused, and when they refocused, she saw…

_Darkness filled the warehouse, and Isis could only make out shapes of crates and barrels. Moonlight shot through a hole in the roof, shining over a pale, white-haired teen. He was pulling some glinting objects out of a stone slab. 'The Millennium Items!' Isis thought. She was snapped out her thoughts when a piercing scream of agony erupted from the other side of the warehouse. The white-haired teen looked over to where the warehouse door, which was slowly opening. A single man with similar looks to the teen stood in the doorway. "Bakura, what was that? Where's-" his voice trailed off as he saw a glint from Bakura's hand. The glint was silver, but what made the teen start to edge back was the red on the blade. Bakura started walking to where the teen was standing, crimson eyes glowing unnaturally. A cackle rose from Bakura as he raised the blade to kill the teen…_

"Isis! Wake up Isis!" Malik's voice snapped Isis out of her vision. "What's going on? Did you see something?"

"I think we should go to Bakura's house, Malik," Isis said, shaken. Malik and Isis then left their house, leaving behind their respective Millennium Items….

**AN: AAND that's a wrap. Hehhehehehhe, silly Ishtars, leaving their items at their house. If only they knew…**

**Hopefully ill be able to update soon but honestly I don't get a lot of writing time so it may take a while to update.**

**So yeah. The Ishtars will… … oh look at the time I better get going KTHXBAI!**

**Rate and Review, and all flames will be redirected back at the flamer for massive damage! Constructive criticism will be rewarded with results! (hopefully)**


End file.
